Hail the Conqueror!
by samurai89
Summary: Fergal, the only son of Bann Iona, will carve out his name in Ferelden history. Few would ever know that he was not a Ferelden. My own take on universe jumping. Somewhat AU.


AN:

Disclaimer: I own this story. And you. Just not Dragon Age.

Well this is the first DA story ive ever done. It's my own take on a person from our world going into the Dragon Age universe, I wanted to try something new and I hope I brought you something good. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Moonlight shined on the land, illuminating the grassland and trees. The wind blew northwards in a gentle breeze that gave a chill that Fereldens were used to. Although it was night the forest was not sleeping, insects and birds made their presence known by their various sounds and noises. Though this night there were far from natural things happening in the woods.

The woman turned to the plainly robed man, an apostate, her short red hair glinting when moonlight hit it. Her face was stern, though her green eyes held a hint of desperation and hope. Her hands were holding her stomach.

"Are you sure this will work?"

The apostate nodded, half of his face hidden by his hood.

The woman looked away from the mage and back to the circle of red painted stones, each with a candle, recently lit. There was a deep scent of incense wafting from the brass burners being waved around by four mages, all apostates. The woman walked to the middle of the circle, plated boots stamping on green grass. When she reached the middle she sat cross-legged, spreading her plated skirt around her.

The apostate remained outside the circle, walking around it and dragging his staff along the ground. "Are you ready?" He asked the woman.

She nodded and closed her eyes, then prayed.

–

–

_**1 Year later**_

Pain. Oh god she was in pain. Sweat had matted her hair against her face and a few strands of red were over her eyes. She gripped the bed once more as another wave of pain coursed through her. She could hear her own laboured breathing and hoarse screaming and she could see the Chantry sister in between her legs.

"Push my lady! Push!" The sister encouraged her

The lady gave another grunt of pain but she could hear it. Crying.

"One last push my lady!"

With her last remaining strength lady Iona gave birth to a healthy boy. The sister gently covered the new born with a blanket and wiped away some of the water off it's head. The babe was crying which was good news, it meant the babe was healthy. It looked healthy, a shade of pink and no hair.

Iona felt weak but she could not contain the happiness in her heart when she saw her child. The sister brought her boy to her and she took the small bundle into her arms and looked into the small things eyes. It stopped crying when Iona took hold of it and opened it's clear green eyes to look at the woman, a curious look on it's face. Iona traced her baby's face and the infant turned it's head to look at the finger.

"My boy" The Bann of Green Hills whispered to her child.

"What shall he be named my lady?" The sister asked

Iona kissed her child's forehead "Fergal, Fergal Mac Lan"

"A beautiful name my lady"

Iona nodded "A strong name"

–

–

_**Twelve years later**_

Iona and the five other banns who had sworn their fealty to the Teyrnir of Highever were assembled in castle Cousland's main hall. The hall was uniquely Ferelden in style, basic wooden furniture, stands showing off well crafted armour and a large hearth heating up the room. There was no Orlesian grandeur or waste, it was all simply, and beautifully, Ferelden.

"Welcome loyal Banns!" The Teyrn Bryce Cousland greeted them all in a friendly manner, opening his arms in a welcoming and accepting gesture. They all knew Bryce, he had led them against the Orlesians after all and they had made unbreakable bonds during the resistance. Friendship and camaraderie had turned to oaths of fealty once Ferelden had been retaken by the Fereldens. Today would be the first day in a week of celebrations, rejoicing the fact that the Orlesians were kicked out on this very day.

"Come and make yourselves at home, tonight is a night of celebration! "

"Looks like our great Teyrn has started without us eh?" Bann Hildred commented when he saw the brass goblet in the Teyrn's hand.

Bryce smiled and laughed jovially and soon his guests joined in on the festivities. The children ran around and enjoyed themselves playing with each other and Fergal joined in with them. The young boy was developing very well, Herfal, the captain of the guard, frequently took him out to exercise and train and Fergal was fit and healthy because of it.

Suddenly the boy felt a weight on his back, legs around his waist and hands clamping over his eyes. "Guess who!"

Fergal smiled and grabbed on to the legs to better support the person "Ellisa"

The hands moved from his eyes and wrapped around his neck "Awwww, you're no fun"

Fergal chuckled "How are you my lady?"

"I am well ser knight, but there is a problem" The child of the Couslands did her best imitation of a noblewoman.

"What is it my lady?"

"My knight has not seen me in years!"

"I apologise my lady, I have been busy in all these years"

Ellisa grumbled "What can you be doing that is more important than seeing your lady?"

"I have been slaying dragons and raiding their treasures so that I may find you a beautiful gift"

The young girl mock gasped and hugged him "Oh my knight!"

"Awwwww" A very different voice startled the two children and immediately Ellisa jumped off of her knight.

Teyrna Eleanor and her friend Bann Iona had happened upon the children in the middle of their play and were now covering them with a lot of undesired attention, from the children anyway.

"My little Fergal is already swooning the ladies!"

Fergal felt his cheeks reddening and he clasped his hands together and kept his eyes on the ground. Ellisa was much the same with Eleanor. The fussing of the two attracted more of their friends over and soon the entire party was about the two very embarrassed children.

"When are you to wed ser Fergal!" One drunk Bann yelled out.

Fergal and Ellisa swore they could have died of embarrassment during the night.

–

–

Later that night when all the guests had either passed out or were asleep Ellisa slowly crawled out of her bed and tip-toed her way to where Fergal was sleeping. Silently the child entered the room, careful not to wake up Fergal and his mother. She crept up to the bed and looked at Fergal's sleeping face, the moonlight through the windows shined on him revealing white skin and deep red hair, much like his mother. Ellisa smiled and hesitantly leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh you are daring young lady"

Ellisia jumped in shock at the voice.

Iona was a light sleeper, a habit she had gotten during the rebellion when the Orlesians were hunting them down. When the door opened and made a creaking noise she was immediately alert and her hidden dagger was gripped in her hand, just as she was about to attack she discovered it was only the Cousland's daughter.

"I..I..Im sorry my lady"

Ellisa was dreading that she might be punished but was surprised when Iona beckoned her over to sleep next to her, in between her and Fergal, who was still asleep. Carefully she climbed on the bed on Iona's side and made herself comfortable in between them.

"Good night little one" The older woman whispered as she draped her arm over the two children while Elissa lightly clung to Fergal.

–

–

_**Four years later**_

Fergal saw the sword come down and he dived forward to doge. Rolling on to his knees he trusted upwards towards his foe, his legs giving him extra power. An armoured forearm batted the sword away but Fergal continued on and gave his opponent a head butt, forcing the taller and bulkier man back with a grunt of pain.

"That was good" Herfal was proud of his charge, the boy was growing ever stronger and showed no signs of stopping.

Fergal's face showed focus and determination as he circled his mentor, looking for any weak spots. Herfal made the first move however, swinging his sword in a controlled arc upwards. Fergal didn't try to parry, Herfal's strength would incapacitate his arm, instead he leaned on the opposite direction of the swing and once the sword was safely out of the way the younger man strode forward, grabbed Herfal's sword arm and in time with his own thrust he pulled the heavier man towards the point of his sword, stopping just as the point scraped the man armour.

"Good, very good"

The two separated and Herfal saw the tired look on the young man's face "Dreams again?"

Fergal nodded as he sheathed his sword and picked up his shield "Do they bother you that much?"

"No, but sometimes I feel like they are real, like they are things I have done before"

The two made their way out of the Mac Lan Castle training grounds, passing by several knights who politely inclined their heads or bowed to the young man.

"Are you sure you do not want to consult a Chantry sister? Or a mage?"

"No, the dreams do not seriously trouble me that much. They just wake me earlier than usual sometimes"

As the two were about to enter the dining area Fergal veered off to go on his own "Im going to check on my work, I will see you later Herfal"

He was surprised when the older man followed him "What contraption are you inventing now?"

"Something simple actually"

This made the man do a double take "Something simple? Not a grand invention powered by several hundred horses?"

Fergal rolled his eyes at the jab "At least the battlewagon idea worked, and the kite, and the.."

"Yes yes yes, they were not all an utter waste"

The two made their way to the workshops of the castle where the best arms and armour were made by the most skilled peoples for the members of the higher class like the knights and the ruling family. They were also the armoury for the royal guard of the Bann.

When the two arrived their senses were overwhelmed by the sights and smells of the workshops. There were blacksmiths making tools and weapons, leather workers turning leather into armour, woodworkers and others. The two made their way to a woodworkers workshop, greeted along the way with waves, cheers and bows. Three men could be seen in the workshop, one much older than the other two.

"Master Alfwald, where are Masters Baldley and Ardbrun?"

"Over here young Ser"

Two men appeared from within the workshop, sweat on their heads and bits and pieces on their clothing.

Herfal raised an eyebrow "What are you planning now?"

"You'll see"

A little while later Herfal and Fergal were in a unused archery range in the workshop section, it was used to test arrows and bows and other weapons that needed space. The three Masters had gone back into the workshop to fetch some items.

Currently Fergal had removed himself from his plate armour and had put on a full set of chain mail over padding, wearing a wide belt to help hold up the weight. The skirt of the mail was split and tied around his thighs. Over it he wore a thick leather vest, covering his chest, stomach and sides. Straps at his back secured the vest. Leather boots were on his feet, on the bottom of the boots were somewhat thick wooden planks where iron studs had been nailed in. The boy's calves were protected by iron greaves, securley tied at the back.

Herfal thought this was slightly strange, he knew his charge's inventions tended to be more...grand than this. "I still dont see what your planning, where is the invention?"

Fergal smirked "Just be patient, you will see soon enough"

The three Master of their craft came back from their task, each holding certain objects. Alfwald had four spear like objects, two bigger than the others. All had a long wooden half, a thin iron half and a iron tip. Baldley had a new type of helmet and a short sword design Herfal had never seen before and Ardbrun had a wide oval shield, also something the Captain of the guard had never seen.

"Good, exactly like I showed you"

"They are good designs Ser" Alfwald said as he handed the younger man the spears, the other Masters doing the same with their objects.

When Fergal was fully armed Herfal could see the young man was well protected and well armed. The large oval shield had a centre hand grip with a large iron boss and the rim was covered by bronze, it covered Fergal's body from shoulder to knees. The helmet was also very well designed for protection, the domed shape covered the top of the head and the back, it had cheek guards and a extension at the back to protect the neck. It also had a reinforcing peak running horizontally across the brow.

Fergal stood with his shield in front of him, the short stabbing sword hidden behind the shield and his left foot in front of the other, anchoring him on the ground. If Herfal was attacking him he would find it hard to get past the shield and avoid the sword.

"Very nice, I'm sure these new designs would make us a lot of money when we show them off"

"Not yet Herfal"

The older man looked at Fergal curiously as the young man picked up one of the spears and threw it at a target. Herfal was surprised when the spear bent downwards and secured itself on the target.

"Now imagine the target as a shield"

Herfal nodded, impressed by his younger friend's invention "They would not be able to fight as well with a spear stuck to their shield"

"Herfal" The man turned to Fergal "What do we do when we are invaded by another Bann?"

Caught off guard by the out of the air question Herfal paused for a moment "We call up the freeholders, knights and any able bodied man and woman and fight back"

"Yes, but it takes time to assemble soldiers"

"It does but why are you asking me this?"

"Because what if I say we make a permanent standing army"

The Captain of the Guard widened his eyes in surprise. "It would take a lot of money and resources and Im not sure if we can do it. Not many people would like to just sit around and do nothing all day and not get paid for it"

"But, what if I tell you that making a standing army can be done, that this army would be used not only as fighting soldiers but also as a labour force?"

"I would say tell me more" Herfal had rarely seen this kind of ambition from Fergal before and the more he thought about it the more the ambition could be seen as reality.

"If we gather up volunteers from all walks of life, carpenters, masons, blacksmiths and the like, arm them with what im wearing now, give them tools, train them in fighting in formation, have them build roads and buildings and such. It can be done Herfal, my equipment is not too costly to produce, we can replace the chain mail with leather if need be. We can make the Bannorn a better place for all people, better than it already is"

Herfal was stunned "That..is quite the ambition. Where did all this come from?"

Fergal paused for a moment "I dreamt it"

"Huh?"

The young boy closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, remembering his dreams.

–

–

_He was in a classroom, wearing the same clothes as everyone else. These people were his classmates, some of them his friends, though it was only in the dream that he knew this. They were in history, learning about the Roman Empire. The teacher was an old man with glasses and grey hair. He was speaking but Fergal couldn't hear the words. _

_He felt he knew all of this already though. Like he had gone through this before._

_ The board changed, a picture of a Roman soldier came up. Legionnaire immediately came to mind, though Fergal didn't know what it meant. _

_Another picture, this time a large circular building. Colosseum, Gladiators, Russel Crowe. All these words came to Fergal's mind but he didnt know what they meant, what they represented. _

_Another picture. Europe, the extent of the Roman Empire. _

_Another picture. A man. Julius Ceasar. _

"_Hey!"_

_A voice. A voice he could hear. Fergal turned to the speaker, it was a boy, about twelve. "Hey..." _

_Fergal swore the boy had said his name but he could not hear or read the boy's lips. _

"_Fergal!" _

_It was a different voice this time, much older and much gruffer. _

"_My lord!" _

_Fergal felt something on his shoulders but when he looked there was nothing there._

"_Fergal!"_

–

–

"Fergal wake up!" Herfal gave the young man a final shake before Fergal's eyes opened in surprise.

"Wha..?"

"You seemed to be sleeping, what was wrong?" Herfal was concerned for the boy and he showed it.

"I...Im fine, just a little too absorbed in my thoughts"

Herfal was still concerned but did not push the issue, he trusted Fergal's word.

"Anyway, we should go ahead and tell mother"

The captain of the guard nodded "Yes, lets"

–

–

_**One year later**_

"Hold firm!" Fergal shouted over the loud noise of battle.

A sword crashed on his shield and Fergal absorbed the blow easily, the man in front of him was about to swing again when Fergal thrust his blade into the man's chest, the point easily piercing the chainmail. The man fell back screaming and another took his place. The new enemy tried to swing over Fergal's shield with a mace but Fergal raised the shield and the man hit the rim, Fergal pushed forward slightly and thrust into the man's exposed thigh. The point pierced the bare thigh and sank into flesh. The man screamed as he collapsed, his screaming ended however when Fergal thrust into the man's head. The son of the Bann of the Green Hills withdrew his blade and fell back into formation with his soldiers.

Turning to the side he could see the front row of his men were tiring so he blew on a whistle around his neck. The second row of soldiers took over from the first who moved through the lines to the back to recover. The tiring enemy faced fresh soldiers and more bodies piled up in front of Fergal's men. Fergal himself took this time of respite to grab his firebomb and ordered the entire back line to do the same. A torch was lit and passed around and all the back line had their bombs ready.

"Throw!"

The bombs sailed into the air and down towards the enemy. The bombs exploded a few ways away from the front line and covered the enemy soldiers in flames. Screaming could be heard and soon the smell of burning hair and bodies drifted towards Fergal. The bombs had made a line of fire that would be, for a little while, impassable. The ranks at the front were cut off from their allies and were soon being pushed back into the fire by Fergal's soldiers.

After a few minutes of fighting Fergal once again blew the whistle and the rows moved up, the front ranks going to the back.

As he was pushing and holding on to the soldier in front of him Fergal could hear the galloping of hooves. Suddenly a great bang was heard and the enemy could be seen fleeing. The cavalry had hit right on the flank and soon the retreat of one section turned into a rout of the entire enemy army.

Cries of victory and joy were yelled out but amongst them were wails of sorrow and pain. Casualties would have to be tallied up soon.

Fergal removed his helmet and wiped the sweat on his dirty and bloody face.

"We have one my lord!" One of his men called out to him.

Fergal put on a tired smile "Yes, now we collect our dead and wounded"

The soldier nodded, a grim look in his face.

–

–

Fergal entered the command tent and saw several people there already, his mother and Herfal amongst them. They were going over a map and discussing their next course of action.

"With this victory we've beaten back Bann Bedwald and his army is in taters, I suggest we hold and strengthen our position"

"No, we cant let his army regroup. We must pursue them and crush the remnants"

"Abandoning our position would be too much of a risk, our men are tired as well"

They did not notice Fergal standing idly to the side observing them. Iona however saw him when he had entered.

"My son" The armour clad woman went over and embraced her son tightly.

"Mother" Fergal returned the embrace.

The other occupants of the tent waited silently for the two to finish before once again discussing.

"What should we do my lady?"

Iona examined the map for a moment "Fergal, how are your soldiers?"

"Give them a few hours of rest and they will be back in fighting shape, we have a few dead and a few wounded, not too many casualties"

The Bann nodded then put her finger on the map "I will take the majority of our army and chase down Bann Bedwald, Ser Hildwyne and my son will take their soldiers along Foresters road and cut off Bann Bedwald's path to Carthur. We will crush him between our two forces"

There was no argument to the plan, Bann Iona was known for being a good strategist as well as giving no quarter to those who invaded her land. With the finer details worked out the Knight commanders left to inform their men. Herfal thought to stay but Iona gave him a look, she wanted to be alone with her son. Saying his goodbyes the Captain of the Guard left the tent.

Immediately Iona backhanded her son "You fool! Why did you not stay with the reserves!"

Fergal felt the metal glove sting and make a slight cut to his cheek but he did not react, instead he simply pulled his mother into another embrace. "You worry me Fergal. You worry me every time you go into battle"

Fergal leaned his head into his mothers shoulder "Im sorry, but I must fight with my men"

Iona pulled back and held her son at arms length, Fergal was sad to see there were tears in her eyes "I do not want to lose you my son, the thought of how many things could happen I.." She struggled to fight back a sob.

"I wont die so soon mother, I have my men to protect me and I have my fear of your wrath as a motivator"

The mother smiled at her sons attempts to calm her worry "I know, I know I am being an overbearing mother but I cant help but worry"

"I know mother, your overbearingness has saved me time and time again"

Iona rolled her eyes and wiped her tears. The two spent most of the evening inside the tent just simply bonding, only coming out when it was night and they had to sleep.

–

–

The next day Fergal was marching with his men along the stone road that they had built many months ago. It was mainly used by the local foresters to cart their products into the towns and that had given it the name Foresters road. Riding alongside them were the horsemen of Ser Hildwyne, one of the knights of the Green Hills. On her shield was the Mac Lan family heraldry, three silver swords, the middle one larger than the other, on a black background.

"My lord, I would offer up my horse if you wish it"

Fergal shook his head "No Ser knight, I will march with my soldiers"

Hildwyne nodded, respecting the choice. The significance of the choice was not lost on her, he was the son of the Bann, royalty, but here he marches with common folk as a comrade. It inspired loyalty and respect, things Fereldens appreciated.

"If I may ask my lord, why did you not go with Bann Iona?"

"She has taught me many things but I cannot learn to lead and command by being lectured"

There was silence for a while until Hildwyne spoke "She worries about you my lord, she may not show it but I can see it every time she looks at you"

Hildwyne knew she was taking a big leap intruding on her lord's personal life but she felt he had to know.

Fergal lightly touched his cheek "Thank you for informing me Ser knight"

"You may call me Hildwyne my lord"

"Tell me Ser Hildwine, how did you become a knight for my mother?"

"Do you not know my lord? Im sure I have recounted the tale"

"I do, I just want something to entertain me as we march. Please, recount"

As they marched Hildwyne and Fergal made conversation and talked about themselves and other subjects. They marched until they reached a crossroad where the roads were not stone but dirt tracks.

"This is the path to Carthur, it will be the one Bann Bedwald's army will have to go through" Hildwyne informed Fergal.

Fergal surveyed the area, there were four roads, one heading north where the city of Carthur would be, the north eastern road would lead to a different town, the south western road was where they had come from and the south eastern road was where the Bann's army would come from.

"Do we wait my lord?"

"Give the men some rest then we march down the road"

Hildwyne nodded and relayed the orders. They would meet their enemy soon.

* * *

AN:

Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think.


End file.
